Monolithic glasses containing carbon which have been obtained from gels of organosilesquioxanes of the general formula RSiO.sub.3/2 are described in EP-A 107,943. The preparation of highly porous articles composed of methylalkoxydisilanes are described in EP-A 298,469. Silicon oxycarbide powders prepared from methylsilicic acid are described in EP-A 298,470.
It is an object of the present invention to provide finely divided particulate organopolysiloxanes or silicon oxycarbides having a narrow particle size distribution and a spherical particle shape. Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing finely divided particulate organopolysiloxanes or silicon oxycarbides having spherical particle shapes from methylalkoxydisilanes.